staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Marca 2010
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 64; serial TVP 06:30 Historie Starego Testamentu - Eliasz, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 16/21 - Daleki patrol - txt str.777; serial TVP 09:35 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 10:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Planica - loty - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ) 10:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Planica - loty - konkurs drużynowy ( I seria ) 11:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Planica - loty - konkurs drużynowy ( II seria ) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:19 Anioł Pański 12:30 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:05 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun ( studio ) 13:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun 14:15 Czyngis Chan (Genghis Khan) 125'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1965) 16:25 Grupa Rafała Kmity przedstawia... ; program kabaretowy 16:50 Blondynka przed klapsem - odc. 3/13 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 33 - Najpiękniejsza; serial kryminalny TVP 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 95; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Kraina dinozaurów, odc. 27 (Land of the dinosaurus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 3/13 - Nie każdy może być grabarzem - txt str.777; serial TVP 21:20 Mała Moskwa - odc. 3/4; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Przypadkowa dziewczyna (Sliding Doors) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1998) 00:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Krwawa niedziela (Bloody Sunday) 102'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Jak wychowywać malucha - odc. 2 (Bringing up babies - ep. 2) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 06:35 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 11; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 732; serial TVP 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 404 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 405 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (24) Katarzyna Łaniewska 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Architektoniczne przygody Dana Cruickshanka - Raj (Dan Cruickshank's adventures in architecture. Paradise) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:55 Boso przez świat; cykl reportaży 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Austria - "Schladming - Dachstein" (53); magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Kowboju do dzieła (Carry on Cowboy) 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1965) 14:00 Familiada - odc1721; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1094 Spotkanie na Starym Mieście; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Skaldowie 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 401 Toksyczna kuracja; serial TVP 17:05 Wstęp Wolny! (10) Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Powiedz tak ; program rozrywkowy 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (62); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (15); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Dwójka w akcji - Leon zawodowiec (Leon) - txt str.777 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1995) 23:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Andrzej Seweryn) 00:15 Dolina Kreatywna - (46) 00:45 Metafizyczny, Artystyczny, Potrzebny - 25 lat Teatru im. Witkacego w Zakopanem; reportaż 01:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 2 7:30 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 21 8:05 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 4 8:35 Gumisie Odcinek: 4 9:05 Gumisie Odcinek: 5 9:35 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 50 10:05 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 51 10:35 Indianin w kredensie 12:35 Zmowa pierwszych żon 14:45 Tylko nas dwoje Odcinek: 2 16:45 Ona i on Odcinek: 1 17:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 4 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 4 20:00 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 74 Sezon: 4 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 7 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 23:00 Karty śmierci 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 458 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1179 TVN 5:50 Mango Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 3 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 441 12:15 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy Sezon: 11 12:50 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 3 13:50 Klub szalonych dziewic Odcinek: 3 14:50 Maska 17:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 3 18:00 Milionerzy Odcinek: 3 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 11 22:25 Wykonać wyrok 0:25 Łatwa śmierć 2:30 Po co spać, jak można grać? 4:00 Telesklep 4:25 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 5:20 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1836; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1837; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1838; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1839; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1840; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 717; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno - Patrz na siebie - będziesz w niebie; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 4 - Ja zazdrosny...?! (Le petit Roi Macius, Moi jaloux...?! ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1083* Wiedza o społeczeństwie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kabaretowa alternatywa - odc. 3; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:19 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:30 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw.Wniebowzięcia NMP w Żukowie; STEREO, Transmisja 14:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 14 - Powołanie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Wiersz o Wierszynie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:25 Zaproszenie - Bóg dał, Bug wziął; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Rozmowy na temat... - 100 lat wsi Wierszyna - (Piotr Górecki i Mateusz Damięcki); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Hit Dekady - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 718; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 48/57 Buli i Pingwinek, Buli odchodzi (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 4/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (29); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK, Mecz Gwiazd: Północ - Południe; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Notacje - Andrzej Seweryn. "Zaplątany w Mickiewicza i Marzec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 718; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 48/57 Buli i Pingwinek, Buli odchodzi (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 4/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Bóg dał, Bug wziął; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1083* Wiedza o społeczeństwie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 14 - Powołanie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kabaretowa alternatywa - odc. 3; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Wiersz o Wierszynie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Rozmowy na temat... - 100 lat wsi Wierszyna - (Piotr Górecki i Mateusz Damięcki); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie - Wołowina w pomidorach z kluskami domowej roboty; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku